Uno, Dos, ¡Ya te Vi!
by Samara Voorhees
Summary: UA. Shaoran y Sakura son dos grandes rivales, sin embargo en un intento de hacer que Shaoran pague por todas sus bromitas, él cae gravemente herido dejando a una culpable Kinomoto; ¿Cómo recompensará a Shaoran por su error? ¿Él la perdonara? •-Actividad para la Comunidad Sakuriana/Reto Enero-•
1. Uno - Éxtasis

_[Serie de Drabbles]_

**Uno, Dos. Ya te Vi**

—•**Sakura x Shaoran•****—**

**S**ummary: UA. Shaoran y Sakura son dos grandes rivales, sin embargo en un intento de hacer que Shaoran pague por todas sus bromitas, él cae gravemente herido dejando a una culpable Kinomoto; ¿Cómo recompensará a Shaoran por su error? ¿Él la perdonara? •-Actividad para la Comunidad Sakuriana/Reto Enero-•

**A**dvertencias: Ninguno

•—•

•

—•—

_[Uno]_

**Éxtasis**

Sakura Kinomoto miraba con atención al muchacho de intercambio, cabellos castaños, ojos chocolate ¡¿Por qué era tan popular?!

Era un niño arrogante cualquiera que hacía lo que fuera por llamar la atención, incluyendo: molestarla de cualquier modo

No lo supo al momento de conocerlo, pero él era una máquina de bromas pesadas; cuando ella se ofreció a ser su amiga no supo que amiga en el significado Li era: Conejillo de Indias. Tomoyo le había dicho lo exagerada que era al pensar que Li era malvado, sin embargo Daidouji no conocía al verdadero Shaoran, ella sí

.

.

Gruño cuando él se le acercó, maldición quería estar sola, oh perdón, hablaba de un niño de primaria; de sexto para ser más precisos ¿Por qué no la dejaba en paz?

— Hola Kinomoto— Saludó con esa sonrisita suya, algo normal en él para cualquiera, pero para Sakura, eso significaba: Una broma pesada que supera la anterior

¡Oh no! Está vez, ella se defendería ¿Y cómo lo haría?

— Hola Li— Sonrió la niña completamente segura de que su plan funcionaría

.

.

Solo cinco minutos, y Li estaba dormido en el suelo a completa disposición de Kinomoto. Obviamente, con ella completamente satisfecha, sabía que para que Shaoran tomara el somnífero que había _robado_ de la farmacia de su padre, necesitaría echarlo todo en una botella de jugo; esas que Li solía quitarle siempre a la hora del almuerzo

.

.

— ¡Chicas! ¡Todo suyo! — Grito dejando pasar a varias chicas al baño, cargarlo hasta allá y meterlo en la última cabina, había sido difícil. Todas pagaron 300 yenes como era lo acordado _«__Adiós Li, que lo disfrutes.__»_ Contó los billetes y se dispuso a salir de ahí antes que alguien la viera. 12 chicas obsesionadas con Shaoran Li La Venganza por más de 8 bromas pesadas (plastilina derretida en su mochila, cabello mojado con pegamento líquido, etc.,)= Un completo **Éxtasis**

La sonrisa malvada se formó en su rostro, hasta que una de ellas la alcanzó y le grito alterada:

— ¡Llama a un profesor!

— ¿…Qué ha pasado?

**Continuara…**

* * *

_Aquí mi primer Drabble de la actividad en el foro. :D_

_Espero que les haya gustado, y si aún no les convence, sigan leyendo =) _


	2. Dos - Esperanza

_[Serie de Drabbles]_

**Uno, Dos. Ya te Vi**

—•**Sakura x Shaoran•****—**

**S**ummary: UA. Shaoran y Sakura son dos grandes rivales, sin embargo en un intento de hacer que Shaoran pague por todas sus bromitas, él cae gravemente herido dejando a una culpable Kinomoto; ¿Cómo recompensará a Shaoran por su error? ¿Él la perdonara? •-Actividad para la Comunidad Sakuriana/Reto Enero-•

**A**dvertencias: Ninguna.

•—•

•

—•—

_[Dos]_

**Esperanza**

Sakura Kinomoto se mecía en la silla de aquel comedor del hospital. Se había negado completamente a la orden de no ir al hospital en medio de clases; algo que extraño a todos los profesores puesto que Kinomoto siempre obedecía a lo que se le ordenaba

.

.

.

— ¿Y qué pasó con los números? Ya debió haber contestado algún familiar— Dijo la directora de la primaria

— Ya hemos llamado, pero nadie contesta, al parecer los padres salieron o algo así… intentaremos llamar de nuevo en media hora, si siguen sin contestar le avisaremos— Informó la muchacha vestida de enferma. Ambas mujeres se separaron; la directora se acercó a Sakura y le dijo:

— Ya está mejor— Que pena que esas palabras no hayan tranquilizado la conciencia **sucia** de la oji verde. Quien se mantuvo con la cabeza baja y las manos juntas

— ¿Y s-sus p-papás?

— Aún no vendrán pero ten fe—dijo en un inútil intento de tranquilizarla— El golpe no fue tan fuerte… pero al parecer lo sedaron con un poderos medicamento por lo que no usaron sedante para tratarle esa herida. Aunque aún no entiendo el cómo fue a parar al baño de las niñas… ¿Tú sabes algo Kinomoto-kun?

Oh no, debía calmarse, debía hablar con ella y seguramente la directora entendería sus motivos

— N-no. No sé nada— Susurro cobardemente recordando el momento en el que las chicas la llamaron, cuando entró a la cabina, Shaoran estaba acostado en el piso con sangre escurriéndole de la cabeza, una de las niñas le dijo que entre empujón y empujón, el cuerpo del pequeño cayó golpeándose con el inodoro. Sin embargo cuando la profesora de español preguntó por lo ocurrido, todas se fingieron demencia; todas incluyendo a Sakura

La mujer miró a una de sus mejores estudiantes y aunque sabía que Sakura no hablaría de lo que en verdad la preocupaba, decidió dejarlo así; lo hecho, hecho estaba. Por lo que solo se acomodó en el asiento a lado de la pequeña escuchando las manecillas del reloj

— ¿Directora Hatsumomo?

— ¿Sí? — Se levantó la mujer de cabellos negros y ojos cafés oscuros ocultos por los delgados lentes y de vestimenta formal color negro, cuando se acercó a la enfermera, ésta negó con la cabeza

— No contestan— adivinó algo indignada

— Solo contestó el mayordomo—susurro—Dijo que estaría aquí en media hora.

— Y ¿Cómo está Li? — No valía la pena enojarse con los padres, solo Kami sabría en dónde estaban en esos momentos cuando su hijo los necesitaba tanto

— Estable. Solo está durmiendo, cuando se le pasé el efecto del somnífero veremos su estado, probablemente solo necesite reposo de dos días—dijo alegre de que el golpe solo haya abierto una pequeña herida y no haya perforado el cráneo.

— Entiendo— Musito aliviada— Gracias enfermera.

— De nada, la llamaré cuando el mayordomo llegué—paró de hablar cuando Sakura se le acercó ya con el alma colgando de un hilo

— ¡D-dígame ¿Cómo e-está?! — La mujer de blanco miró a la pelinegra y cuando vio que ella asintió, se agacho con una sonrisa

— Él está bien, solo necesita dormir; si quieres pasar a verlo, puedes entrar, solo—puso sus dedos índices en los labios sin dejar la sonrisa— Shh ¿De acuerdo?

— ¡Sí! — Y como rayo se acercó a la puerta; tomó el pomo como si éste fuese de hielo para abrir y adentrarse con pasos cautelosos

— ¿Novia? — Preguntó la sonriente enfermera parándose

— No sabría decirle— Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa burlona pero a la vez cariñosa

.

.

.

Sakura al ver al Li acostado con una venda rodeando su cabeza dejando escapar algunos mechones cafés sintió el corazón latir de nuevo; desde que apartó a los médicos para adentrarse al vehículo con Shaoran adentro, lo creyó paralizado. Pero ahora todo estaría mejor, porque ella confiaba en que así sería, solo tenía un miedo, ¿Shaoran aceptara su disculpa?

**Continuara…**

* * *

_Aquí mi segundo Drabble de la actividad en el foro. :D_

_Espero que les haya gustado, y si aún no les convence, sigan leyendo =) _


	3. Ya te Vi - Gratificación

_[Serie de Drabbles]_

**Uno, Dos. Ya te Vi**

—•**Sakura x Shaoran•****—**

**S**ummary: UA. Shaoran y Sakura son dos grandes rivales, sin embargo en un intento de hacer que Shaoran pague por todas sus bromitas, él cae gravemente herido dejando a una culpable Kinomoto; ¿Cómo recompensará a Shaoran por su error? ¿Él la perdonara? •-Actividad para la Comunidad Sakuriana/Reto Enero-•

**A**dvertencias: Ninguna.

•—•

•

—•—

_[Ya te vi]_

**Gratificación**

Sakura Kinomoto ya llevaba esperando más de veinte minutos sentada en esa incómoda silla de plástico azul moviendo sus pequeñas piernas hacía enfrente y hacía atrás tarareando esa canción pegadiza de la Tv; esa boba enfermera le dijo que él despertaría pronto… Ó ¿No había no lo había hecho?

Eso ya no importaba; sentía que le dolían las nalgas y la espalda; y ese dormilón de Li no despertaba

Pero, debía ser paciente y esperar su recuperación, que por cierto había sido por su culpa.

— Vamos…, despierta Li—rogó—Tengo que…

¿Pedir disculpas? ¿Llorar por saber que aún vivía? ¿O ambas a la vez?

— M-mierda mi cabeza—murmuro soñoliento sin abrir los ojos, solo haciendo una mueca de dolor acercando su mano al vendaje

— ¡No! — Grito Sakura evitando que el castaño tocara la venda

— ¿Sakura? ¿Qué demonios paso? — Pregunto sin dejar de hacer esa mueca bajando su mano sintiendo las sábanas de la cama y el maldito olor a enfermedades y medicamentos— ¿Dónde estoy?

— En el hospital—susurro. Llegó la hora, la hora de arrepentirse, pedir perdón (con lágrimas de Magdalena) y esperar a su reacción, ya fuese negativa o positiva.

.

.

.

Shaoran Li se quedó callado por dos minutos después de que Sakura terminara de relatar lo ocurrido… "¿Qué diablos?" fue lo primero que pasó por su mente al imaginar a una manada de locas sobre su adormilado cuerpo. Kinomoto se puso a llorar en medio de la palabra "Yo" y se derrumbó al terminar con ese "Lo siento"

— ¿En verdad? —musito al reaccionar, ¿Cómo debía actuar? — ¿Tú hiciste…?

— S-sí—dijo entre gemidos y suspiros— Perdón.

Shaoran miro por la ventana y sonrió

— No debes disculparte dos veces— Dijo alivianado, a parte del creciente dolor en su cabeza, estaba tranquilo; y no sabía porque

— ¿He? — La oji verde alzó la mirada con los ojos rojos e hinchados

— ¡Pff!— Soltó antes de empezar a reírse como loco— ¡Nunca imagine que alguien tan recta como tú pudiese fabricar tan hermosa broma, en verdad me sorprendiste! — Pataleó y hasta que un dolor puntiagudo se hizo presente en su abdomen se detuvo— Ah, ah… No puedo creerlo— Suspiro aliviado

Sakura no supo qué decir.

.

.

.

— ¿Sabes Sakura? — Habló Shaoran después de pedirle a Sakura una hoja de papel, una pluma y una cinta adhesiva, por las cuales ella salió corriendo de la habitación para que al final un buen doctor se los otorgará. Terminó de escribir bajando la pluma desprendiendo un pedazo de la cinta para pegarla a la hoja— Solo hay una cosa que me hará perdonarte

— Déjame adivinar—dijo con algo de temor— ¿Debo llevarlo pegado a la espalda? _«__ ¿Loca, pequeña asesina? ¿Qué escribió? __»_ — Se preguntaba. Shaoran sonrió divertido, asintió al fin viendo como la enfermera entraba

— Shaoran-kun ya han venido por ti.

— Gracias señorita, he ¿Podría hacerme un favor más?

— He, claro

— ¿Podría asegurarse de que Kinomoto-chan salga del hospital con esté letrero en la espalda? — Le dijo a Sakura darse vuelta y ésta a regañadientes lo hizo, Shaoran le pegó el papel y dijo— ¡Ah! y por favor no le diga lo que es— Le susurro como si fuese un secreto

Cuando Shaoran miro a Sakura salir, se acostó viendo como el mayordomo entraba… recordando ese lindo papel:

"_**Le debo una cita a **__**MI**__** Shaoran"**_

¿Cómo reaccionará Sakura al verlo?

.

.

.

— ¡¿Qué yo qué?!

—•**Fin****•****—**

* * *

_Y aquí el tercer y último Drabble, espero que les haya entretenido_

_En realidad creo que quedó algo largo y lamento mucho eso, en verdad me esforcé para que no quedara tan largo pero como acaban de ver incluso esta historia pintaba para ser más larga =(_

_En fin, hice mi esfuerzo_

_¡Nos vemos linda comunidad Sakuriana!_

* * *

_P.D: No me pregunten por el nombre del fic por favor, solo se me ocurrió xD así que no es mucha explicación :d_


End file.
